A New Found Interest - Sam's Thoughts
by fuuh
Summary: this is a story about how Sam feels about the quest, and how much he knows Frodo and would follow him anywhere. I wouldn't call it slash, it really isn't. ^_^;


This is my first LOTR fanfic, ever. ^^; It goes to the song "Newfound Mass (Remake)" by The Get Up Kids. It's all about what went through Sam's mind as he searched for Frodo while everyone else battled at Emyn Muil. Also, this is based on the movie. But I'm planning on writing slash fics ^_^ FrodoxSam…because I love them so much! Anyway, hope you enjoy it! ^_^

----

The talk from the water had no affect on any of the 8 companions, who had been sitting in the small, yet helpful boats Galadriel had given them. It had been a few days, until they had reach the western shore Emyn Muil, just passed the kingly Pillars of Argonath. They had finally stopped to rest. All eight of them had been thankful of all Lothorien had done for them, but they still had longed for Gandalf and his wisdom. The grief for him hadn't rested with them, for it was still restless. 

Sam seemed to suspect Boromir in a few ways, even if he had pledged his aid to dear Frodo. Sam felt very weary lately, and not just from travel. And he did not grieve just for Gandalf, but for his own master Frodo. He agreed with himself, saying Frodo had gone through more pain than anyone...even just for the small weight around his neck. He understood Frodo...but what could he, Sam Gamgee do?

He isn't very brave like Strider, or quick like Legolas, or aggressive like Gimli. It made him feel worthless, that he couldn't defend Frodo...But being with Frodo made Sam hopeful, no matter the situation. He had promised himself, "Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee!"

Sam sighed and looked up at the only pure thing there with the companions, the sky. Sam shook his head, and closed his eyes, nodding off, taking advantage of their short rest with sleep. He didn't seem to mind what went on, since it was merely Strider and Gimli discussing the routes to take. Sam felt the grasp of sleep overcome him, until he heard the words from Merry, "Where's Frodo?" 

Sam jolted up quickly, from the sword that had pierced him. It was then everyone had realized both Frodo AND Boromir were not with them. Sam didn't give much thought to anything, and instead ran wildly through the tangled branches and leaves. Everyone else had gone off, looking too.

_**If I told you I was thinking of moving east, would you save a place for me?**_

Sam had a feeling Boromir had done something. But, Boromir wasn't such a bad man...but then, why? Sam shook his head in complete shame. That ring! Boromir must want the ring...because he would never harm Frodo if he were to aid him in battle.

Sam didn't want to even imagine what it was Frodo was now motivated to do. Frodo had been gone so long! "Frodo! Masrer Frodo! oh dear Frodo...don't say you left Samwise Gamgee behind!"

_**I'll come home...because it's worse than I expected.**_

Sam thought,_Oh, to just be back in the shire again! To know that Ring had never come to us, or better yet, existed. We could be home...home, listening to Bilbo's stories, and just dreaming. I don't want my hands to by dirtied by such things as blood, or worse, that ring...only by the soft soil of a garden. That's all I need..._

**_A place in my heart, for my home in the west where we'll watch same sunsets._**

Sam felt tears caress his face, to the thought of the Shire. He was terribly scared. Scared to lose Frodo. To never see the Shire again. To break his Promise.

_**And when I doubt, I'll look east...and lock my heart in a brass box box to new found mass.**_

Sam couldn't give up. It wasn't very like him to, either. He knows Frodo too well...and he knows Frodo can't go to Mordor alone. Not without him....He ran towards the river, hoping that all 3 boats would still be there...and that he could meet Frodo in time. It was then, as he reached the river, he saw a boat heading to the eastern shore...and it was Frodo.

**_I'm breaking off....but this is my home..._**

"No! Frodo, No!" Sam yelled, jumping in the river without a second thought.

"No Sam! Go Back, I'm going to Mordor alone!"

"Of course you are," he shouted back, half wet, heading towards the boat. "And I'm coming with you!"

"You can't swim!" shouted Frodo, watching Sam paddle helplessly to the boat. Sam couldn't reply and finally, was dragged down in the water, unable to reach back up.

_**I'd do anything for you, give you the world if I could...**_

Sam looked up, as he floated helplessly. He made that promise. It was go with Frodo, or drown. He'd die for Frodo if he had to...he'd do anything to protect him. He wouldn't break a promise. He, Sam Gamgee, wouldn't dare.

_**Is that what you want me to do?**_

Sam felt something grab of his hand. It was a gentle grasp, followed by a heavy pull. He gripped back tighter, and was brought back up the boat, where he found Frodo's crying face before him. He found himself hysterically crying also...

"Sam...." Frodo said very gently, but with much concern.

"I made a promise Frodo, a promise. Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee! and I don't mean to...I don't mean to..." his vision had been covered with wet blurs. All that had happened...and he was was so close to dying...he couldn't help but cry. He lost so much. He left the Shire, he witnessed Gandalf fall off the bridge of Khazad-Dum...and he couldn't bear it if Frodo had gone off alone without him...

_**These bridges and boundaries...**_

He felt Frodo's arms tightly around him and he hugged back just as hard. He was soaking wet, but it didn't seem to bother Frodo or him. It was the first time since they left Rivendell, that he felt so secure.

"Come on..." Frodo wiped his eyes and looked at Sam. "Let's go."

Sam nodded, grabbed a paddle...and they were off. He understood Frodo more than ever now. You could read his own story in his own wet eyes...they showed much pain, yet...expierence. But now, Sam felt touched more than ever...to know it was Frodo by his side to the end. He hoped Frodo felt the same...that if it had to be someone, it'd be him, Samwise Gamgee.

_**...Are bringing me closer to you...**_


End file.
